


Community Service

by Ladytalon



Category: Monster Makers
Genre: Crack, Other, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Community Service

_It's a normal Wednesday in Anytown, USA. To anyone who's simply driving through, that is. If they were to actually stop in any of the shops and the diner on Main Street, however, they'd notice something is a bit...off. There are hardly any women in sight, and the only men around are the elderly and infirm - so where are the rest of the townspeople?_

_   
**Community Service**   
_

_ _ _ _

The citizens of Anytown are gathered at the police station, clamoring for a chance at the ticket machine. "Next! Come on, make room - no pushing, please," the deputies call cheerfully. The door behind the desk opens and a grinning young man emerges, making the crowd stop to sigh enviously before the deputy manning the ticket machine reclaims their attention. "Okay now, folks - get your tickets out...ready? Alrighty, the next number is...40! Who has the number 40?"

A loud squeal from the middle of the crowd breaks through the disappointed grumbles. "Me! Me, it's....me!"

"Can you believe it? Liz got her number called before mine," a man complains. "The luck she's got!"

Liz hands her ticket over to the deputies and skips around the desk, into the room marked with a sign reading _Sheriff Jay Forrest_. Closing the door behind her, she smiles at the sight of their town's big, handsome sheriff bent over his own desk. "Well, hi there, Sheriff Forrest! My ticket was called, how about that?"

"Why, that's some mighty fine luck you've got there, Miss Liz," he replies, flinching slightly when she picks up the large paddle that's been propped up by the door. Moments later, Sheriff Jay is wishing he'd remembered that she had a mighty fine backswing, too.


End file.
